Fil:In This Moment - Big Bad Wolf (Official Video)
Beskrivning Directed by Robert Kley and Maria Brink In This Moment “Big Bad Wolf” Official Video off the new album Black Widow Black Widow out NOW: http://geni.us/ITMBlackWidow Pre-order Vinyl: http://atlr.ec/1wJdDlv Stream: http://smarturl.it/ITMblackwidowstream Black Widow Headline Tour starts October 25 Tickets On Sale NOW at http://cncrt.ly/BlackWidowTour Subscribe here: bit.ly/1o9xjdH LYRICS Pig pig Once upon a time there was a nasty little piggy filled with pride and greed Once upon a time there was an eager little PIG, your typical disease You see this little pig is slowly becoming my own worst enemy You see this eager pig she's a blood blood blood sucking part of me Everywhere I go you go along with me She said anything you get is all because of me I said, everything I do you do along with me She said, no matter where you run you cannot hide from me She's got a hold on me Maybe she is just what they want me to be Even in these chains you can't stop me Even in these chains you can't stop me Pig Pig won't you let me in pig pig won't you let me in pig pig I've been everywhere that you been Now I got nothing to lose and everything to win Pig Pig won't you let me in pig pig won't you let me in pig pig I'm already under your skin ‘cause I'm the big bad wolf now let the games begin Pig Pig You see I am the wolf and this dirty little piggy lives inside of me You see every now and then I forget which one I want and which one that I need I have come to realize that both of them have become a necessity I have come to realize that I become which animal I choose to feed Anything I say you lie along with me She said, every song you sing is all because of me I said, anytime I cry you always laugh at me She said, no matter what you do you will belong to me She's got a hold on me Maybe she is just what they want me to be Even in these chains you can't stop me Even in these chains you can't stop me Pig Pig won't you let me in pig pig won't you let me in pig pig I've been everywhere that you been Now I got nothing to lose and everything to win Pig Pig won't you let me in pig pig won't you let me in pig pig I'm already under your skin ‘cause I'm the big bad wolf now let the games begin Oh man All these voices I just can’t Get the f**k out of my head I can’t I can’t I can’t Even with these chains you can’t stop me (3) Even in these chains you won’t break me Even in these chains you won’t stop me Even in these chains you won’t break me Even in these chains you won’t take me Even in these chains you won’t hold me Pig Pig Pig Pig Stay the f**k stay the f**k stay the f**k out of my head She's got a hold on me Maybe she is just what they want me to be Even in these chains you can't stop me Even in these chains you can't stop me Pig Pig won't you let me in pig pig won't you let me in pig pig I've been everywhere that you been Now I got nothing to lose and everything to win Pig Pig won't you let me in pig pig won't you let me in pig pig I'm already under your skin ‘cause I'm the big bad wolf now let the games begin Kategori:Videoklipp